


The Cliche New Year’s Moment on the Balcony

by J93



Series: RWBY Fics: Ruby x Weiss [White Rose] [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/F, F/M, New Year's Eve, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: You know, the one where Weiss finally tells Ruby something big and important.





	The Cliche New Year’s Moment on the Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be the first fic I released for New Years 2018 but as always my plans don’t go as I want them to. :)

At Beacon Academy’s formal New Year’s party a crowd of students gathered below the large holographic monitor set up by Professors Oobleck and Port. News showcased celebrations across the four kingdoms with crowds singing and dancing in their streets. Beacon’s own students took this as their own cue to partake in close-quarter dancing with accompanying music while Ms. Goodwitch marched around the premises in her usual collected manner, keeping a watchful eye and showing everyone the correct way to the lavatories.

Partaking in the couples dance on the further edge of the grove was Team JNPR. Ren and Nora lifted one another, spinning and dazzling everyone while just a few feet away Pyrrha was taking her time with Jaune. He sweats and apologized every time he stepped on her sandaled toes but the only two replies he got was her sweet smile and “let's try that one again.” Eventually, Jaune got the rhythm and took the lead from Pyrrha, dancing with her all night long both on and off the dance floor.

Seeing her friends (and persistent stalker) growing closer with every sway gave Weiss the hope that tonight she be as fortunate.

It didn’t take much mental arithmetic to locate two of her teammates currently eating one another’s faces.

“Yang. Blake.”

“ _Nhm_ -Weiss!” Yang spoke hoarsely and quickly smoothed out her evening dress. “How… _how_ are you? What can we do for you? Wait! Aren’t you meant to be with your family in At- _OWFF_!”

“Ruby is by the drinks stand with Penny and General Ironwood,” Blake informed Weiss as if she hadn’t just elbowed her girlfriend in the ribs.

“Thank you, Blake. And you too Yang.” She looked from Blake to Yang and smiled. Weiss couldn’t help but see the resemblance. “I’ll see you soon.”

She slipped through the crowds, leaving the two lovebirds alone to resume their meal. It didn’t take much effort to find any of the three. Ms. Polendina’ orange hair and emerald attire was always an eye-catcher. Ironwood stood by her side with a small cocktail in one hand and his other arm folded behind his back.

Emerging from the heap, Weiss saw her. Well, the back of her anyway. She had grown in more ways since the last time they were together. The red tips of her hair brushed her shoulders. By her exaggerated movements and voice going high and low at impressive paces, anyone could tell Ruby was telling a story but of which Weiss wasn’t sure. She watched Ruby’s hands wave around, then saw her kick the air, crying HIYAAA! Penny giggled and Ironwood cracked a smile. Weiss stepped forward behind her.

“Ruby.”

Her team leader spun in a single bound, her silver eyes wobbling and widened upon landing on Weiss. Her mouth went from agape to a large grin in seconds.

“Weiss!!” she ran forth and picked her friend up, spinning her and almost squeezing the living daylights out of her. “Am I so glad to see you! But wait! Aren’t you supposed to be in Atlas with your-”

Weiss raised her hand. “I need to speak with you, Ruby. Urgently.” Weiss’ sapphire eyes glanced at the two figures ahead of her “And alone.”

“Oh, erm.” Ruby paused for thought, stroked her chin and then immediately clicked her fingers. “I know a place - its this way!”

“Miss Schnee.” Ironwood’s voice cut through suddenly. “Your sister Winter sends her regards from Vacuo. As does your Uncle Qrow, Miss Rose.” His voice was softer, a contrast indeed to his usual disciplined one many knew him for. His cocktail being almost empty was perhaps an explanation to his sudden modesty.

“Many thanks, General Ironwood.”

“Cheers, Mr. Ironwood. Se ya round Penny!”

“Happy New Year Most Treasured Friends!” Penny bounced and waved goodbye. Ironwood raised his refilled glass and guided Penny toward JNPR’ spot.

Suddenly, Ruby took Weiss’ hand. Though an old habit Ruby did with all her friends it warmed the Ice Queen’s neck and her cheeks glowed red. She felt as if her heart would pop from her chest if she never had a form of self-control.

They came to a halt and Weiss began to worry. Ruby was seizing up the area and muttering directions under her breath.

“Y-your not going to use your semblance here are you?”

“You didn’t mind the last time I did.”

“ _Last time?!_ Last time, Ruby Rose, you didn’t give me any-”

_ZIP_

“…warning.”

Both girls now appeared outside the doors the main Beacon building. Weiss slowly looked to Ruby who poked her fingers together and gave a nervous smile.

“I’msorryipromisetotellyounexttimethisway!”

“Girls.” A familiar stern voice crept up from behind. “Where exactly do you think your rushing off to at a time like this?”

“Ah Ms. Goodwitch, there you are,” Ozpin called. Ms. Goodwitch faced her superior with a quizzical look, the type she would give to anybody she knew was up to any form of mischief. “General Ironwood requests your presence urgently. I believe he said it was of the utmost importance.”

Ms. Goodwitch shut her eyes and sighed. “Professor Ozpin, I swear to Oum-”

“I’m not playing any tricks, Glynda,” Ozpin assured with a poker face. “I’m merely relaying a message.”

“And what of these two?” she motioned to the two frozen students.

“Do not fret. I’ll deal with those two. I’d advise you attend to James hastily, Glynda. You know how he likes his cocktails.” He inferred with a small smile.

“Very well.” Glynda Goodwitch strutted off in the direction of the crowd with her head held high.

Out of earshot, Ozpin turned to the girls. “Carry on Miss Rose, and you too Miss Schnee.”

“Your the best!” Ruby whisper shouted and tugged Weiss inside before she could give her proper thanks to the headmaster too. A curt nod was given just as the automatic doors shut.

The heiress had no clue where her leader was taking her. Weiss looked at her thoughtfully. Her face was rose and sparkling with delight. Her red dress brought out that hidden beauty her team knew she always had in her. Weiss almost wondered what it took for Yang and Blake to convince her to wear such a not-Ruby thing when both silver eyes stared back at her with a smile.

The lift doors opened on the sixth floor. “Was it my uncle who helped you?” Ruby asked, clasping Weiss’ hand and leading the way once again.

“Yes, he did.” Weiss caught her breath and looked away, feeling like a fool.

“Over here?”

Weiss nodded.

The balcony was lit by the scattered moonlight. The scenery reminded her of a mural in the furthest corner of her home’s library at Atlas. A woman in thin layered clothing lays out across a marble chair next aside a pool and caresses her fingers along the waters as a man in Vacuo’s skin robes approaches her from behind. The woman smiles, she is in no danger. The shattered moon had a starry night behind it, illuminating its reflection in the dark blue pool.

Weiss never understood why it was hidden then more than she does now. By contrast, the others hanging above the walls of the Schnee mansion were mostly large and were of a violent nature. She wished to see it one last time before Winter took it away with her.

A chilling wind blew over her shoulders the second she stepped foot out onto the balcony. It was nothing bothersome, exactly why Ruby brought her all the way up here to talk was beyond Weiss’ comprehension but she was willing to play along.

She felt a foreign hand rub up against her back, warming her, then cupping her shoulders.

“Sorry,” Ruby apologized. “If I had my cape with me I would have handed it to ya.” Weiss felt herself fluster. “You alright?” a pair of concerned silver eyes asked _a-little-too-closely_. “You look a little pale.” And _closer_. “More than usual.” And _closer_. “No offense.”

“None taken!” Weiss stepped away with a sweep of her dress. “W-w-why would you ask such an impertinent question? Of course, I’m quite all right. Do I look quite all right to you?”

“I dunno. You seem a little distracted tonight that’s all.” Ruby shrugged.

But that wicked grin of hers split over her face. “Then again,” she put a hand on her hip and faced her friend sideways. “Is it because of my…” she walked like a model on a catwalk, waved her hair like Yang would do and leaned in to say in an almost husky voice “…awesomeness?”

Before Ruby’s husky voice sent her mind down a dirty rabbit hole Weiss gave a nervous chuckle. Ruby, still keeping in character, awaited her answer.

“Why yes, Ruby, of course. You’ve nailed it on the head as always. My glorious Team Leader and best friend’s awesomeness keeps my mind off track. Bravo Ruby Rose you’ve won yourself a free cookie.”

Their ridiculous antics broke both girls into hysterics. But as the laughter died down Ruby moved closer to Weiss again and this time Weiss didn’t freak out.

“Weiss, what was it you wanted to tell me?”

Weiss bit her bottom lip and stared at the ground. Time to break the ice she assured herself but was she about to sink or swim?

“Its something that’s been on my mind for a long time. Something I need to share with only you.”

Ruby rested against the balcony. Weiss joined her and found their friends conversing in the corner closest to them, many feet below. Everyone else gathered closer to the screens as the time came upon them. The new year was mere minutes away.

“Does anyone else know what you're about to say?”

“Yang and Blake, my sister and possibly JNPR.”

“ _Huh_ , that’s new.”

“What is?”

“Not one of those guys are good at keeping secrets. Except maybe Ren.”

“Yeah, well anyway-”

“Then again Nora knows Ren the best.” Ruby inspected her friends below her. “If she put her mind to it she could get anything out of him.”

Weiss ignored her and tried again. “I want-”

“But then again could anyone? I can do stuff if I put my mind to it. But my ideas are not always the greatest and it just ends up blowing up in my face. I suppose I’ll give it a go anyway.”

“Ruby.”

“I’ve got that new upgrade for Crescent Rose I’ve been meaning to work on for a while. How about this weekend?”

“ _Ruby._ ”

“Then again there’s also that new _X-ray and Vav_ game coming out on Mist. It ain’t going to play itself.”

“ _Ruby!_ ” Weiss squeaked.

“Hmmm?” Ruby hummed curiously.

“I need to tell you-”

“What?”

“T-that I-”

“That you wanna play the new _X-ray and Vav_ game with me?”

“No!”

“Oh, Crescent Rose? You wanna help me with the new upgrade?”

“ _Tch_. No!”

“You’ve… got me an upgrade for Crescent Rose?! Weiss you shouldn’t have!”

“Ruby…”

“Then again I am your Team Leader and best friend, so what can I say?”

“Ru-Ru-Rub-b-by…”

“Oh I know thank you!”

“Ruby!!!”

“Yes, Weissy?”

Weiss seethed. _That damming pet-peeving nickname of hers._ “Please, let me speak. I already have little time left before…” She shut her eyes, re-composed herself, drew in a deep breath and released it.

“Sorry, Weiss. I babble when I’m nervous.”

“That is quite all right. I can live with it.”

On the screen, the final countdown had begun. Weiss felt her heartbeat increase and her nerves give her short sharp shocks straight through to her fingertips.

She turned to Ruby, ran to her and took her hands in hers.

“Ruby, what I’m about to tell you will change things for the both of us.”

“What’s that, Weiss?” the way Ruby drew out her name almost made her train of thought derail.

She shook it off and continued, “I haven’t told you yet.” Ruby made a silent ‘o’ face. “Only Yang and Blake know what I’m about to say. They didn’t mean to keep it a secret.”

“Didn’t mean to keep what a secret, Weiss?” Ruby said the same way twice now. The former heiress nearly said her next sentence in complete incoherent nonsense.

“Dammit, Ruby!” Weiss snapped. “Can you at least keep your mouth shut for more than one second!?!”

She didn’t look hurt or fained to be. Ruby was instead trying not to smile or laugh at Weiss’ outrage.

She leaned in, “I don’t know Weiss. You can try somethin’ new if you dare.” She winked.

Weiss huffed, threw her hands off and onto her friend’s cheeks, pinching them without mercy.

“ _FINE!_ ”

Combining her fencing and dance lessons, Weiss curled her toes and lifted her body. Aligning eye level, she captured their lips together, so rough and raw she could her Ruby squeak. She slowed down and retreated as the fireworks came alive around them. It was like they were the only defenders left in a castle being besieged by the enemy forces.

She watched her awake from a dream state, flick her lip and give her a warm embrace.

“You’ve turned from pale to red.”

“What do you expect?” Weiss said, shyly looking down at the red sleeves of Ruby’s dress. “I really like you.”

“I know.”

“Good I… wait what did you just say?”

“I know.”

“Know what?”

“I’ve always known Weiss, I’m just as bad at talking about how I feel about you than you are of me.”

“WHY YOU- wait. You… like me too?”

“Of course silly.” Ruby giggled and stroked her snow flowery hair. “Who wouldn’t I like you? D-don’t answer that!”

Weiss felt her eyes prickle and welt. Ruby picked her head up with a single finger and wiped away her tears.

“Why are you crying?”

“I just don’t believe what is happening right now.” She shook her head. “It's too good to be true.”

“That’s what I thought when I saw you seizing me up during our times in the library. ‘Weiss Schnee? In love with me? Nah! It's too convenient.’ But, here I am and here we are.”

“But its true!” Weiss cried. “I do love you.”

“I understand that Weiss, I really do.”

Weiss had this whole speech prepared for this very moment. She wanted to tell her how much she really loved Ruby, how she cherished every moment with her and hated everyone she spent away from her.

She was about to take a breath and begin, but Ruby put her hand (entire hand) on her mouth. “We’ll take a breather, for now.” She jumped in childlike joy. Weiss could not help but smile and comply with her request. “Oh! Look! Their about to do the big ones!”

The dust based fireworks sprung up in all noise and whizzing pops, exploding in a collage of colors and shapes. One after another, they grew in elaborate fashion. After the seventh one, Weiss thought it was time enough to turn to Ruby behind her.

She had a big dopey grin on her face. Weiss had a weakness for that face.

“Wipe that thing off your face at once before I…I…-”

“What? Kiss me again? You're not as good at threats as you use to be.”

“Why how dare you! I can be quite threatening enough to scare you. A meanie I believe you put it once.”

“Oh, I’m quite aware of that.” Ruby paused. “Very aware of that. But don’t think of me as some pushover, Miss Schnee. I’m not a little girl anymore.”

“I’m well aware of that, Ruby. My toes hurt and I need to look up at you now and its _sooo_ unfair! Nevertheless, I have not thought of you as such in a long time. I’ve always thought of you as… something more.”

“Something more, eh?” Ruby raised her eyebrow and straddled Weiss by her waist. “You know,” Ruby trailed. “There are hundreds of empty rooms in this building, and no one knows we are here. If you want to come with me I know the perfect spot to have a nice long… chat about… things and we can do… stuff… together.”

Weiss giggled. She lent up and kissed Ruby’s cheek. “Sounds like a plan.”

“You’ll love it. Hopefully.”

“I’m sure whatever you have in mind will be foolproof and not a disaster.”

Ruby picked Weiss up, bridle-style and speed-run them to the lift.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently reading a self-help book called 12 Rules for Life: An Antidote to Chaos by Professor Jordan B. Peterson. I highly recommend it to anyone if they are wanting to sort their lives out, build your confidence, self-respect, competence and plan a healthier, happier future for yourself both mentally and physically.
> 
> Right now I’m trying my damnedest to not only sort myself out but also finally write my first original full-length book. I can’t tell you anything else about it (because I’m still figuring it out as I go along at this moment) but this is just a heads up that I won’t be writing/uploading fics here for some time. A random fic might pop up here or there but don’t expect much from me. If a fic does get uploaded its because its either an old one I’ve been meaning to finish, a newest chapter of a story (like Homework for Armin) or an outline of an abandoned one I’m adding to The Scrapped Fics Collection for clearing house/hard drive purposes (”Clean your room bucko!” as Professor Peterson would say).
> 
> In the meantime enjoy this or if you haven’t read any of my other fics for RWBY or any other fandoms check them out. I’ve done Attack on Titan, Berserk, Death Note and My Hero Academia.


End file.
